


Dirty Deadies

by Bluegirl45 (annabelthegreat)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: 23rd Century, Gen, Prompt Fic, Time Travel, Whump, dirty deadies, discord prompt, hologram rights, protective lister, rimmer angst, rimmer whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelthegreat/pseuds/Bluegirl45
Summary: So, on the Red Dwarf Discord, there were some loveley prompts, that for once actually inspired me to write (yes I know about my other fics I haven't finished). Anyway, another time hole opens up, but this time it leads back to 23rd century earth. Lister's home, but some people don't accept his friends like they should...





	Dirty Deadies

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks to all on the Red Dwarf discord, who, thanks to their kind words, have encouraged me to publish this.

They were bored; they were often bored, that’s how they justified it. That’s how they explained it to themselves, sitting in the cells in London in the 23rd century. See, it all started 3 million years in the future, when, as previously stated, they were bored, bored enough to not notice the time hole they were approaching, Starbug being inexorably draw towards it, without the crew noticing. The Cat, checking his eye makeup in the mirror, as he always did. Lister, asleep in the drive room on ‘watch’, Kryten, adding more curry powder to that nights meal, and Rimmer, deep into his Astro-navigation books, yet again, although retaining nothing, despite the copious notes. Overall a normal evening, which is where the trouble started.

A great rumble woke them all from their stupors, as they launched themselves towards the drive room, Lister woke, and stared out of the window, he recognised the hole they were approaching, he remembered what had happened.

They were too late to stop it, they flew through the hole.

“No way” Lister exclaimed, “Earth!”

“What” they all said together, Kryten, pressing buttons, confirmed Lister’s suspicions.

“Yes sir, you are correct, and from the looks of it, 23rd Century, London. You can tell from the smog above the city.” Lister marvelled at it, his eyes glued to the window.

“I’m home” he said wistfully.

They landed in as larger space as they could find and walked into London. The first thing they noticed was the people staring at them as they rushed around, people swerved to avoid them, well they swerved to avoid Rimmer and Kryten.

“Kryten, why are they avoiding you?” Cat asked, “I mean I understand Alphabet head, but why you?”

“Well sir, I am a mechanoid from far in the future, I haven’t been invented yet!” Then something horrible happened, someone spat at Rimmer, large and slimy, slipping from his chin to his shoes in a slow moving river. Rimmer was stunned, he stood stock still. Not moving an inch. Lister immediately reacted.

“Oi, mate, what was that for?”

“He’s a dirty smegging Hologram, a ghost of a person, not real, not worth the man power.” Lister rounded on the man.

“No, he’s as human as you or I, ya smegger” Lister snarled, the man looked affronted, and then laughed.

“Ha, you’re one of those hippy hologram rights allies, load’a smeg if you ask me. S’pose you’re on your way to the protest?” Lister bristled, defiance written all over his face, daring the man to question him further.

“Yes, actually, we are. WHAT DO WE WANT? HOLOGRAM RIGHTS, WHEN DO WE WANT IT? NOW!” and he strutted down the street, beckoning to the group to follow him.


End file.
